the long list of nicknames
by Hi-C threes
Summary: this is a story about the trio in their 6th year of Hogwarts. My friend helped me write this story so all the harry parts are his work!


Role play about Hermione and Harry at Hogwarts in there 6th year: by haley canup and zach baumann

Prologue: Harry and Hermione are in an argument and this get out of hand…

The beginning:

Hermione, Harry and Ron are walking down the corridor.

Hermione hears Harry say something to Ron and interrupts them,

"Watch your language Harry."

Harry response with, "Fine! Mudblood!"

Hermione makes a noise like a whimpering puppy.

"Just kidding." Harry says laughing.

Hermione looks up relieved and happy and says, "Ok you had me worried for a second there, but if you meant it I can have a list of evil nicknames."

Harry looks a little shocked and says, "like what?"

"well…" Hermione says thinking.

"what?" harry asks like she has no nicknames for him.

"Draco always called you the boy who scored." Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Harry asked confused

"The boy who scored." Hermione repeated.

"oh yeah i know what you mean now in Quidditch." Harry exclaimed.

"or I could call you what I call draco…" Hermione said.

"what?" Harry asked.

"foul,loathsome evil little cockroach! i thought you would know that.. you were there when i punched him.." Hermione answered.

"woah woah woah no!" Harry exclaimed.

"oh.. so i found your weak spot.." Hermione says grinning eviley.

"maybe you did, maybe you didn't!" Harry said cunningly.

"oh ok..." Hermione said still grinning.

Harry looked at her suspiously. So Hermione replied with an innocent look on her face, "What?"

"I don't know." Harry says acting normal walking towards potions.

"you looked at me suspiously." Hermione said walking towards potions.

Once at Potions Harry sits next to Ron sooching as far away from Hermione as he can and in response she sits on the other side of Ron. All of the sudden Hermione sees harry grinning and then he says,

"Good that you sit on the other side, go sit by ur bf!" and he starts taking notes and making starts making fun of Hermione.

Hermione notices that Ginny walks in and sits next to harry  
"Right back at you harry!" Hermione snickers and starts to take notes and work on her homework.

"what about ginny huh?" Harry asks.

"Nothing.." Hermione says silently laughing continuing to take notes.

Harry throws a paper wad at Hermione then turns away quickly. Hermione elbows Ron in the ribs who while rubbing his sore ribs elbows harry and points to professor Slughorn who had just asked him a question.

Harry replies by saying, "im sorry sir but i don't know the answer! But Hermione does!" and he start silently laughing.

Hermione answers proffessor slughorn's question

"yes sir Wolfsbane eases the symptoms of lycanthropy; it prevetnts werewolves from losing there minds post transformation."

"yes ms. granger! very good! 10 points for gryffindor!" Slughorn exclaims.

Hermione turns around after being hit by another paper wad this time by Draco.

Harry turns around and high fives her for the 10 points! And Hermione high fives him back.

Then the bell rings and they leave class and Hermione starts shoving her books into her bookbag and follows after harry and ron. She turns to harry and asks,

"so are we no longer arguing or something?"

Harry responded, "no we're not."

Hermione sighs with relief, "I am glad!"

And Harry says, "me too!"

Hermione smiles and mutters something And the walk out of the classroom.

"Hermione I heard draco just call you a mudblood." Harry whispers.

Hermione mutters something that sounds like a goodbye then races down the corridor headed towards the girl's lavatory. Then Harry sends Ginny to go check on her and after 15 minutes they come back and Hermione looks all droopy.

Harry asks, " What's up?"

Hermione says, trying to sound normal,

"nothing but we better hurry if we don't want to be late for transfiguration." But before Hermione could finish her sentence the boys were racing down the corridor at top speed so Hermione laughing, hurried after them. Harry stopped running and grabbed Ron by his robe sleeve and pulled him behind a staircase. Hermione stopped running and started looking for the boys and when she wasn't looking ran to transfiguration. Realizing she had been tricked raced to the shortcut to transfiguration. Harry then trips Hermione and runs into the classroom and locks the door and tells the teacher she's not here. Hermione who was recovering from her pathetic fall started pacing and thinking about how if that fall had been recorded and put on a muggle tv show called AFV she would have won a million dollars. Harry was looking through the door window and making faces at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Then she smiles because she has an idea. Harry trys to read her mind but is unsuccessful and then she runs down the corridor and out of sight. Harry races out of the room and starts looking for her. Which was her plan then she quickly breaks into a run. Then harry stops looking and goes to find Ron. Hermione finds the shortcut and as she is about to round the corner runs right into Harry making him fall over.

"wait! Where did ron go? Was he looking for me too?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. let's go look for him, he probably went to eat? or went to Hogsmeade through the secret tunnel."

Harry responded and they search around hogsmeade and find him wandering around.

"RON!" Hermione screams "Don't you ever do that again!" she runs into his arms.

Then they head to the shrieking shack when Hermione whispers, "Oh no I see malfoy."

Harry whispers "let's go back."

Hermione whispers, "No I have something to tell him."

Harry whispers in response, "Okay go tell him. But don't you dare think about picking a fight."

"I won't! i am girl for crying out loud!" Hermione whispers while crossing her fingers.

Harry laughs, "haha,but i'll go pick a fight!"

"No harry. I will go meet you in the common room ok?" Hermione whispers.

"Ok." Harry replies glumly and heads back to the common room.

Hermione walks up to draco and draco says, "Oh look it is Mudblood!"

Harry turns around and walks up to draco and shouts in his face'Shut up you arrogant little loser!"

"Thanks Harry." Hermione whispers "But I can take it from here."she pulls out her wand and points it at draco.

"No problem." Harry says and he steps back.

"Malfoy! you are a selfish aragont foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione shouts and then lowers her wand away from the quivering malfoy and he starts to laugh at her and then she turns around and punches him in the nose.

"Woah! What a fight! Good job Hermione!" Harry says

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione says as they walk up to hogwarts and into the common room. When Hermione whispers,

"Oh Harry!"

"What?" Harry asks.

"That felt really good!" Hermione whispers

"it looked like it!" Harry says

Hermione laughs and sits down next to Ron on the couch and Harry sits down next to Ginny.

THE END


End file.
